


Not My Bed

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking Kink, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit Kink, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n’s falls asleep, only to wake up with a Winchester besides him, something poking at his thigh.





	Not My Bed

“Helloooooo. Deanie boy. Sammy boo boo!”

Y/n made his way through the bunker, a bottle of whiskey, almost completely empty on the floor of the library, along with a few beers.

Stumbling blindly into his room, he slipped all of his clothes off.

He didn’t usually sleep naked, but the alcohol and broken air conditioning made it so much hotter than it should be.

He waddled to the bed and slipped in, the sheets sliding over his body as he heated it up, getting warmer in the bed, but not too hot.

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, having spent the entire day awake and researching, while the brothers took care of a hunt.

The brothers entered the bunker a few hours later, completely worn out from clearing out the vampire nest.

They made their way immediately to their bedrooms, dropping their duffels near the staircase, not bothering to wash their clothes now. 

They’d have to deal with stale blood and smelly clothes, but that was worth the few hours of sleep they’d get.

Wishing Dean goodnight, Sam entered his room and didn’t bother to switch the light on, stripping himself, until he was in his boxers and entering his bed.

Shifting slightly, he hit a solid object, something warm and fleshy.

Poking a few times, he realized this was a person.

He switched the lamp on the bedside table, seeing y/n sleeping soundly in his bed.

Sam smiled at the open mouth, the regular movement of his bare chest, and the way he had curled up into a ball.

He looked so damn adorable.

Pulling the blanket off so he could get in, he saw the tip of y/n’s cock peeking out.

_‘Shit. He’s naked’._

Sam had no idea what to do. 

He could always sleep in y/n’s room.

He debated it, before deciding on staying in his own bed.

Slipping into the covers, Sam lay there for a while, before building up his courage, turning so his chest was pressed against y/n’s back, his arms wrapped around his waist and his legs fitted into y/n’s own.

Sam let out a sigh of relief.

This felt perfect. 

Y/n’s body fit perfectly to his and the warmth he provided was the most amazing sensation.

He fell asleep peacefully, y/n’s presence keeping the nightmares away for the first time in years.

Y/n awoke with the worst headache in history, his breath tasting like shit, his body slightly numb, the feeling coming back as the seconds passed.

He blinked hard, trying to get the pain to subside and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

That was the thing he hated about the bunker. Although it was his home, it was fucking dark with no lights on.

He turned to the right, trying to turn the lamp on when he felt something tighten it’s grip on him.

He used his hand to feel the thing, the hairs and smooth skin, realizing this was an arm.

 _‘Why the hell are one of those morons in my bed?’_ he thought.

The grip the man had on his waist was too strong, y/n unable to move properly.

Lifting his hand, he immediately went for the hair, able to recognise the brothers from their hair lengths.

He ran his hand down, smiling as he threaded the soft, beautiful hair through his fingers, knowing this was Sammy.

His face heated up, completely embarrassed at the fact that he had fallen asleep in someone else’s bed.

Worse still, it was fucking Sam’s.

He began moving away, until Sam shifted in his sleep, pulling y/n further into his body.

Y/n just stayed still, his face heated, wanting to just leave. 

That was, until he felt something poke against his thighs.

_‘Wait. He’s fucking hard’._

Y/n rubbed his ass on the cock, feeling the stiffness of Sam’s shaft. 

He could tell Sam was massive. Like-monstercock big.

Y/n licked his lips, his throat drying, his own cock twitching at the thought of maybe riding Sam. 

But that wouldn’t happen.

_‘Fucking straight dudes. Always so damn hot, but only want a pussy. Boring shits.’_

Y/n stopped rubbing, just staring at the wall, until he felt Sam tighten his grip.

“Keep rubbing up on me”.

Y/n felt Sam’s hot breath on his ear and neck, his voice hoarse and tired from sleep.

“W-what?”

“I said, keep doing that”. 

Sam gave a sudden thrust, his clothed length poking slightly into y/n’s ass, before slipping out. 

Y/n let out a filthy moan, Sam latching onto his neck, one of his huge hands digging into y/n’s stomach, the other grabbing his neck, tilting the man’s head back as he sucked and licked, tasting y/n’s sweaty skin, not washed since the day before.

“You taste so fucking good. Your ass is so warm. You know how hard it was, sleeping next to you naked, trying to stop myself sticking it into you? I could feel the heat from your ass, you know?”

Y/n whimpered a _‘yes’_ out, Sam choking him lightly, being held to the hairy chest, Sam’s tongue running over y/n’s ear now, biting at the lobe.

His right hand began wandering down, gripping a lock of pubes and pulling harshly.

“Uungghh”, y/n gritted out.

He fucking loved dominant dudes. 

Not just tops. 

But the types who had their way with him. 

The type that fucked him into the mattress, leaving his hole red and puffy from the pounding, leaking out cum.

“I’m gonna take you. You want that. Right?” he said, pulling back, not wanting to do anything y/n wasn’t comfortable with.

“What. Of course. Yea yea. Just-just take me”.

“Believe me, by the time I’m finished with you, no one’s gonna want to touch you. I’m gonna make sure every inch of you smells like me”.

Sam began licking y/n, coating his neck with his spit.

Y/n could smell the morning breath left behind, but he didn’t give a shit. 

He wanted to belong to Sam. 

He wanted to be owned by the man, be used by him.

Sam had completely covered y/n’s entire face and neck, y/n having a strange smell to him now.

“I’m gonna fuck you now. That ok?”

Y/n nodded, Sam pushing his boxers down, his huge cock springing free. He grabbed the lube from his drawer, letting y/n turn to his side and lifting one leg, his entrance completely available for Sam to claim.

He heard the snick of the lid and some lube being squeezed out, hearing the slicking of Sam’s cock, before the tip was pressed against his hole.

“I’m gonna fill you up, y/n”, Sam said, thrusting completely in, not giving y/n any time to adjust.

“Gonna fucking fill you all the way up”.

Y/n bit his lip hard, trying desperately to keep the moans from spilling out.

“So fucking full. You’re gonna have my cum leaking out for the rest of your life. Then everyone’s gonna know who you belong to”.

“Fuck, Sammy”, y/n finally groaned, Sam’s monster cock so far inside him, hitting his prostate over and over.

Sam’s hand gripped y/n’s neck again, the other holding his leg, giving Sam the perfect angle, watching as his cock slipped into the hole, disappearing completely, only able to see his massive bush before he pulled back, his huge veiny cock reappearing again, the cycle continuing as he continued snapping his hips, his pelvis slamming against y/n’s ass cheeks.

Sam tightened his grip on y/n’s throat, the man holding onto Sam’s strong arms, his head burrowing backwards, leaning on Sam’s shoulder.

He opened his eyes, seeing Sam smiling down at him, before the Winchester leaned down, his tongue immediately entering y/n’s mouth, tongues sliding over each other as Sam poured his saliva into y/n’s mouth, the man swallowing.

This was so filthy. 

But y/n couldn’t give less of a shit. 

Sam fucking Winchester was finally fucking him.

Sam suddenly pulled back, his cock completely leaving y/n’s tight hole, the man letting out a whimper at feeling empty.

“Ride me. Ride me hard and fast. I wanna hear you scream”.

Y/n nodded, climbing onto Sam and gripping his fat cock, lining him up and sinking down, closing his eyes as his walls stretched and grasped at the length.

He placed his hands on Sam’s chest, the heat from their bodies and within the room rising, the air conditioning broken, making it even hotter.

Y/n’s hand got wet from the sweat on Sam’s body. He smiled, bringing his hand up and licking it, tasting the salty fluid. 

He was never this type of kinky, but when it was Sam Winchester, he was willing to do anything.

“Yea, taste me. Cos I’m all you’re gonna get from now on. You’re fucking mine”.

Sam thrust up hard at his last comment, y/n falling forward as Sam’s cock slipped out of him, straight onto Sam’s chest.

“Shit. I’m so sorry”.

Y/n began giggling, laughing raucously as Sam joined him. 

He lifted his head, leaning forward and kissing the lips he had wanted for ages.

“Don’t be”, he said, biting Sam’s lower lip and pulling at it, Sam’s eyes filling with lust again.

“Make me yours”, Sam whined, wanting y/n to be his, but also wanting to completely belong to y/n.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, lick me. Make me yours”.

Y/n smiled, feeling the love in Sam’s words, but mostly the lust.

“Are you sure? I have whisky-beer-morning breath. It’s not very pretty”, he said, grinning.

“Do it. I don’t care”.

Y/n nodded, leaning forward and licking a stripe up Sam’s neck, feeling the Adam’s apple bobbing, licking all the way up to Sam’s chin.

“You taste so gross”, he chuckled, his face grimacing, a smile still stuck on there.

“Sorry. It’s so hot in here”, the Winchester replied, pushing his hair back, his hand getting soaked in sweat.

“I like it”.

Y/n began licking again, coating Sam’s entire neck with his spit, lowering his head as he moved down the firm chest, licking at the tattoo, Sam’s chest hair getting wet, the sweat and spit mixing.

He took Sam’s hairy nipple in his mouth, suckling and rolling it between his teeth.

“Fuck, keep doing that”, Sam gritted out, his hands behind his head as he just enjoyed.

He felt the smile against his chest, y/n switching his attention to the neglected nipple, his hands running up and down Sam’s arms, stopping at his biceps and squeezing.

He loved the feel of a strong man, and Sam was by far the strongest he had met, physically and emotionally.

Continuing to lick, lower and lower, he left his marks, biting and licking down Sam’s happy trail, pulling some hairs out, smiling at the moans of pleasure coming from the man.

“Can I suck you?” he asked, looking at Sam’s face, eyes closed in pleasure, his hands behind his head, beads of sweat running down his chest, forehead and underarms.

How desperately he needed Sam right now. It was pathetic. 

All his thoughts were of the taller, muscular, sweaty body being on top of him, pounding into his ass and filling him all the way up, cum everywhere, as he was claimed.

He took Sam straight into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head, licking at the vein underneath.

He loved deep throating guys, but Sam was fucking huge. 

Wrapping both hands around the base, not able to fit all of Sam in, he swallowed and moaned, one of Sam’s hands flying to his hair.

They continued for a while, until Sam pushed y/n’s head back.

“I wanna fuck your face. Hard”.

Y/n bit his lip in anticipation. 

He was such a fucking submissive slut. 

He loved when men had their way with him and he couldn’t wait for Sam to take control and make him gag and choke on that fat monster cock.

“On your stomach. I want your face off the bed”.

Y/n shuffled around, getting into position as Sam stood in front of him, kneeling down so his cock was in line with y/n’s mouth.

Y/n had his eyes on Sam’s cock, the slit leaking precum, red and stiff.

“Open up”.

Y/n opened his mouth, Sam grabbing his neck with both hands and began fucking y/n’s face. He proceeded with a brutal pace, his cock hitting the back of y/n’s throat, despite it not being fully in.

“Control it, I’m gonna push all the way in”, Sam warned, holding y/n’s head in place and thrusting all the way in, his cock going down y/n’s throat, his pubes meeting y/n’s nose.

He held him there, watching as y/n struggled to get air, gagging on his cock as spit poured out, coating Sam’s dick along with the floor.

Sam pulled his entire cock out, y/n gasping hard, sucking in all the oxygen he could, drool down his face, his eyes teary and his whole face heated.

“That was only for a few seconds. I’m not finished yet”, Sam said, y/n’s heart thudding with excitement.

Sam shoved his dick back in, choking y/n while gagging him with his dick, over and over.

Sam pulled out eventually, y/n’s face dripping with sweat and spit as he heaved in breaths.

Not even bothering to move him, Sam walked around the bed, getting behind y/n and grabbing his waist, shifting him so his ass was stuck in the air.

Slobbering all over the hole, he ate it out for a few minutes, leaving behind a good amount of saliva, the hole nice and wet.

He steadied himself, before entering, y/n letting out a cry of pleasure.

Sam snapped his hips hard and fast, so close to cumming after having his cock inhaled by y/n.

It took less than 10 thrusts, y/n having come hands free from the pressure against his prostate, Sam finally cumming deep inside y/n.

But Sam wasn’t done. There was one more thing he needed to do.

“Turn around”, he commanded.

Y/n turned onto his back as Sam stood above him on the bed.

The Winchester got his dick hard again and began jerking off above y/n. 

The other man watched as he did this, leaning onto his elbows and sucking at Sam’s balls, hairy and tight.

He sucked one into his mouth, rolling it around as one hand gripped Sam’s pubes, pulling on them.

“Lie down. I’m almost there”, Sam breathed out.

Y/n rushed down, laying there as Sam finally came, his cum spurting out and flying onto y/n, all over his torso, some on his arms and a few splashes on his face.

Eventually, Sam came down from his high, removing the hand that had been gripping his hair as he came, opening his eyes and looking down at his work, y/n completely painted white with his cum.

Sam got down on his knees, rubbing the cum and sweat into y/n’s body, making sure he would smell like his cum. 

Sam eventually lay his body on y/n’s, rubbing again, getting the mixture onto his own skin, transferring some of his sweat onto y/n.

“I love you”, he admitted, licking up the splodge of cum on y/n’s cheek before feeding it to him.

“Love you too, Sammy”, he replied, swallowing the tiny amount of cum, loving the taste and not able to wait to get an entire loadful of that salty mixture down his throat. 


End file.
